


Tangible Ghosts

by Deathista



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Ziminder and former Ghost Legion member Hollow are invited to investigate a missing person. The challenge arises when they discover it is Hollow himself.





	Tangible Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a year after Random Fate

“Hey love, I have a job to discuss with you.” Zim looked unusually serious as he beckoned him over to the console. 

“Of course.” Hollow walked over to join his love, wrapping his arm around his waist. A very familiar face appeared on the screen, though he couldn’t say where he knew it from. The man looked as though he was slightly older than Hollow was, and his blue eyes seemed friendly.

“Greetings, Ziminder Antilles. My name is Vard Organa. I would like to extend an invitation to you to discuss a... delicate business matter that I am unable to discuss over distance. I hope to hear from you soon.”

Hollow sighed and ran his fingers through Zim’s hair. “Are we taking bets on if they are looking for me? Because I really don’t want to lose all my clothes again.”

Zim chuckled and grinned. “You enjoyed that and you know it.”

“I never said I didn’t. So when are we leaving?” Hollow smiled and stroked his thumb down Zim’s side.

“You want to go?” His eyebrows raised as he turned to face Hollow. “I will turn them down in a heartbeat if you want me to.”

“I have an intelligence grade holoprojector. Several in fact. I can just go as your partner until we find out what they want. No reason to bring a ghost back that doesn’t even remember them.” 

“You aren’t a ghost, but I will respect your wishes my love. I will however just introduce you as my husband. Trust me, it will make things a lot easier.” Zim grinned.

Hollow froze for a moment, his hand automatically reaching toward the pouch at his side. Had he guessed? Forcing himself to relax, he scratched at his shirt, hoping Zim hadn’t noticed. “However you want to play it, love.”

“If they are looking for you, this is completely how you want to play it. I will tell them anything you want.” Zim promised, his eyes once again serious.

“We’ll see, but remember, you did promise me a thranta ride if we ever made it to Aldaraan. I am holding you to that.”

Zim grinned and kissed his neck. “I love you.”

\---

Hollow winced slightly as he activated the holoprojector. The feedback from it caused an unpleasant hum in the implant on his jaw. 

“Are you alright?” Zim’s expression was concerned as he reached out to touch Hollow’s face. 

“Yeah, just takes a bit to adjust, messes with the implants a bit.” Hollow settled back in the speeder as Zim took the controls. “You know, you haven't really seen what this can do yet.”

“What?” Zim’s face echoed his confusion as he started the vehicle.

“Why don’t we make this ride a bit shorter? Go ahead and get us out of the city.” Hollow grinned, resting his hand on the back of Zim’s shoulder. 

“Alright.”

As Zim reached the open road, Hollow sent a command using his implant. The vehicle’s secondary engine system fired up with a jolt. “You said you liked it fast.” 

Zim’s eyeroll turned into a delighted grin as the scenery flew by. “Why didn’t we use this on Hoth?”

“I was a bit more worried about saving it for emergencies than having fun. I am really not fond of that iceball.” 

“Oh come on, it can be beautiful.” Zim didn’t keep the glee from his voice as the Morlinger reached top speed.

“The only thing good about being on Hoth is getting to keep you warm.” Hollow fell silent as the estate came into view. He knew it. It wasn’t as though memories flashed through him, it was just there, like it had never been missing. The hallways, the grounds.

There seemed to be a crowd waiting at the bottom of the marble steps.

“That seems like a pretty big crowd to meet two former bounty hunters that find people.” As they exited the speeder he was surprised as Zim put his arm around him and waved. 

“I may be a bit well known on Alderaan.” Zim muttered as they walked together towards the entrance.

“Care to elaborate on that?” 

“I’ll tell you later, promise.” Zim walked up to shake Vard’s hand. His brother. Looking around the crowd, he had to force his face and body to stillness as he recognized faces. His sisters Tria and Liandra, the armsmaster Chrisolas. 

“So Ziminder Antilles is officially off the market? I foresee throngs of women crying themselves to sleep tonight.” Vard’s laugh rang off of the stones. “Good to meet you sir.”

Hollow nearly held his breath as his brother reached for his metal hand. Quickly extending the other, he smiled awkwardly as he fought the panic that rose inside of him. He needed time to process this.

Zim almost seemed to read his mind as he looked over. “I believe we had some business to discuss?”

“Let’s go to my father’s study. He would have been the one to contact you, but he contracted the flu on a business trip. He is still recovering.” Vard took off to his family’s building in the compound. 

It had barely changed. The benches along the grand hallway had been reupholstered, there were a few new paintings. His heart beat a bit faster as they moved down the hall, his eyes drawn to a specific spot. It was still there. He had spent two hours a day for a week sitting still in his formal house uniform for that painting. No matter how he had argued, his father had insisted it be done traditionally. He was glad when the men kept walking.

Taking a seat at his father's desk felt surreal, especially with Vard sitting behind it.

“We were informed by a family friend at another house that you have been unusually skillful at being able to locate people that were lost long ago. My younger brother was a Republic soldier in Havoc Squad. He was reported killed in action.” Vard pulled out a file, laying it on the table. The photo he pulled out had been taken when he had received the medal of valor. He heard Zim’s breath catch as he picked it up in gentle hands.

“He worked in demolitions, they said there wasn’t enough left of him to bring home. My mother never believed it. We spent many years convincing her that she was wrong and needed to let him go, then someone brought her this.”

The holo-image he pulled up on the display was obviously him. Huh, from that angle you couldn't even see his implants, and barely any of the scarring. 

“Needless to say, we immediately hired investigators, bounty hunters, anyone we could find. There was nothing. It was almost like we had a picture of his ghost.” Vard’s fists clenched on the desk. “We want you to find him, or find out what happened to him.” 

Zim looked over at him, a question in his eyes. Hollow looked at him helplessly, unable to speak.

“Let me spend a day or two talking to the people around here, get an idea for who he was. It’s an important part of my process.” Zim reached over and held Hollow’s hand.

“Whatever you need.” Vard smiled and walked them towards the door.  
\---

“These were my brother’s chambers. You will be staying in the guest chambers two doors to the right.” The sad look on Liandra’s face tore at Hollow, even though she had always liked Vard better. Resisting the urge to reach out and tousle her hair, he stepped into the sitting room. 

Zim pulled him into his arms the moment the door closed behind her. “How are you feeling about all this?”

“It hasn’t changed much.” Hollow flicked off the holoprojector and buried his face in Zim’s neck, breathing in his scent.

Zim pulled back, taking Hollow’s face in his hands. “You remember?” The delighted expression on his face was matched by the excitement in his voice.

“Everything.” He laughed shakily. “I always thought that if I remembered, it would be flashes, random memories, maybe a few things. It’s all there.”

“That is wonderful my love.” Zim ran his fingers down Hollow’s face. “I am looking forward to getting to know Kaiden Organa.”

“You already know him, better than anyone else does.” Hollow grinned, kissing him gently. “Though apparently I didn’t get the notice that I was in love with a movie star.”

“I didn’t really think it mattered.” Zim’s delicate face was consumed by a blush. “You saw them?”

“Tria dragged me out to one. She had quite the crush on you. She is probably devastated that you aren’t single anymore.” 

“I can’t really say I’m sorry about that.” Zim’s hands slid under his shirt as his lips curled in a wicked grin.

“Me either.” His lips found Zim’s as he caressed his back. “However we may want to take this to the guest chambers if you are going to keep that up. We wouldn't want Lia to wander in here and get the shock of her life.”

Zim’s face sobered as his hands stilled. “Are you going to tell them?”

“Do you think I should? Wouldn't it be easier on them to deal with me dead than this?” 

“Than what?” Zim’s eyes narrowed.

“I can’t tell them what happened to me, the horrible things I have done.” He pulled his arm from around Zim to hold up his metal fingers. “You accept this, could they? They remember me as I was. They called me a hero.” 

“You are a hero." Zim searched his eyes. “You fought every day to reduce the damage that was done. You kept going when you didn’t want to, and when you could have taken everything from that base, sold it and lived like a king, you went out and found ways to help people. What about that isn’t heroic?”

“I...uh.”

“And as for this,” Zim kissed his metal fingertips. “You are gorgeous just as you are. There is a reason I call you sexy. I think you should tell them if you love them and want them as a part of your life, but I will support you in whatever decision you make.”

Hollow’s felt tears sting his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Zim. “Take me on that thranta ride,” he whispered in his ear.

“What, now?” 

The confusion on Zim’s face made him chuckle as he nuzzled his ear. He re-engaged the holoprojector. “Yes, now.”

Hollow lead the way back out to the speeder, navigating the twisting hallways with ease. The thranta stables were located at the back of the estate. Parking the speeder, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a couple of stealth generators. As he activated them, his heart started racing as he pulled Zim to the tether station. Flicking off the holo again, he smiled. “Come on darling.”

“We’re going to borrow a thranta?” Zim looked at him skeptically.

Hollow walked down the row carefully, beaming as he sliced the alarm and lure to call one of them down. “This one was mine. You remember me, don’t you girl?” 

“I thought I was supposed to me taking you for a ride?” Zim arched an eyebrow.

“Same difference.” Hollow grinned, prepping her for flight. 

“So what’s with the sudden...” His words were cut off by Hollow’s lips. 

“Come on, come fly with me.”

Zim shook his head and smiled. “Alright.”

The scenery was glorious as Zim took the reins. Hollow climbed behind him and wrapped his arms around his love. The flight couldn’t last long with the chill of the air, but it didn’t need to. 

“Did you know that being with you has been the best thing that ever happened to me?” 

Zim sighed happily, his hand reaching behind him to play with Hollow’s hair. “You and me both, love.”

“I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with you, starting today.” Pulling the box out of his pouch, Hollow held in front of Zim. “Ziminder Antilles, would you marry me?”

Zim twisted around, his face a study in shock. His eyes searched Hollow’s face “What? Are you sure?”

“You really think you need to ask?” Hollow didn’t get a chance to breathe before Zim’s lips were devouring his. 

“Yes.” Zim said breathlessly, nearly dropping the reins.

“Was that a yes you will marry me, or a yes you thought you had to ask?”

Rolling his eyes, Zim grinned. “I will marry you.”

“I love you more than I can ever tell you. You have made me the happiest man in the galaxy.” Hollow sighed in contentment.

“I think I have that title.”

“So, would you be willing to let me plan our wedding? I have an idea.” He was glad Zim was busy turning the thranta back towards the estate and couldn't see his expression.

“I know that voice, you’re plotting something,” Zim commented, amusement in his voice.

“Possibly.”

“As long as I end up married to you, and soon.”

“Oh I think I can manage that.” Hollow chuckled, switching the holo back on as they landed.

\---

The trip back to the complex was uneventful, though Hollow felt a thrill every time he saw Zim admiring his ring. It was a mostly plain band with engraving along the edges and inside. He had done the work himself after purchasing it. At the time, he hadn’t known why he knew he could. Now he could remember the classes he had attended with his younger brother Etan. It had been hard to make himself engrave Kaiden next to Zim’s name on the inside, but he was glad he had.

“I can’t wait to see what you are plotting over there.” 

“Who, me?” Hollow assumed an innocent look. 

“Right. I’ve been with you for over a year now. Do you really think I can’t tell when you are up to something?” Zim smirked.

“I don’t think you are going to guess this one.” 

“Maybe I just want to be surprised.” Zim grinned.

“Well, I guess I should get started then.” Hollow strode through the hallways with a purpose. Vard would be in the dining hall having lunch around now if he was still the creature of habit he used to be. There. Hollow walked over towards the table where Vard sat reading a datapad and eating a scone.

“Ah, good to see you. Have you come to a decision already?” Vard gestured for them to have a seat.

“We have.” Hollow addressed his brother, thankful that the holoprojector was such high quality. “We’ll take the case, but we would like partial payment in advance. I can, however, guarantee we will be able to get you some information.”

Vard’s gaze sharpened as he gazed into Hollow’s eyes. “You found something already.”

“We have.” He agreed, feeling Zim grip his arm tightly.

“What do you want?” Vard smiled, his face lighting up in a relieved grin.

“Ziminder and I never had an official Alderaanian wedding. I want you to marry us, today, and we will take the case and find your brother for you.” 

“We get to host the formal wedding of Ziminder Antilles and your assistance? Done. Do you desire for us to contact House Antilles and invite them?” Vard stood from the table.

Hollow raised an eyebrow and looked over at Zim.

“That will not be necessary" The shocked delight that flashed over Zim’s face was priceless.

“Let us go prepare. Shall we meet in the cathedral in say.. three hours?” Hollow smiled at Vard’s nod and tugged Zim’s hand, leading him toward the guest quarters.

“You really don’t want me getting away.” Zim quipped as Hollow wrapped his arms around him.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Hollow grinned as kissed Zim lightly. “You did say you wanted to be married to me soon, I do try to deliver when you want something.”

“I guess the biggest question now is what are we going to wear?” Zim smiled ruefully at his casual outfit.

“Don’t worry, I give it five minutes until a swarm of people are in here measuring us. If there was more time they would probably hand stitch everything, but I would marry you naked.” 

“How could any house hold a formal wedding with this little notice?” Zim mused.

“You haven’t been around my brother. He thrives on this kind of challenge. He is probably in heaven barking orders, coordinating things, getting the family completely riled up.” The half smile on Hollow’s face spoke volumes.

“So you are going to tell them after this?” 

“Who said anything about after? I am marrying a movie star, might as well give them a show. Besides.” Hollow kissed Zim’s neck. “I would rather marry you with my own face.”

“I would prefer that as well. Are you sure that they won’t stop the wedding out of shock though?” 

“If there is one thing a former saboteur knows, it is how to time things. Besides, it is likely to be Vard doing the ceremony himself. He would rather die than ruin a wedding.” Hollow grinned. 

“You should have been an actor, you have the flare for the dramatic, and definitely the looks.” Zim laughed.

“I learned it from you, love. Not to mention you’re the one with the looks. I’m just the luckiest guy in the galaxy.”

The look on Zim’s face said he would have argued, but a knock on the door interrupted him. 

“Greetings, we are here to attend to your outfitting?” The starstruck look on Jin’s face nearly made Hollow laugh out loud. The man had a few more gray hairs than he remembered.

“Do whatever Zim wants, he’s the one with a fashion sense.” Hollow grinned as Zim rolled his eyes.

“And which one of us steals the other’s clothes more often?” Zim arched an eyebrow.

“You know you want to put me in whatever fashion you desire.” He smiled suggestively.

“Only because I get to take you out of it later." 

Jin’s face turned bright red as he scanned both of the men. As he started going over options, Hollow took his assistants arm, pulling her to the side. “Have you heard who is going to be at our wedding?”

“I heard that most of the estate will be in attendance. Your husband is very popular.” She giggled, shooting Zim a sideways glance.

“I heard Lord Soryn and Lady Kindra were ill.”

“They are much recovered. I believe they may have been taking a little extra rest.” She grinned wickedly. “I doubt they will be able to resist being there to host your wedding. You really are a lucky man.”

“Oh I know.” Hollow sighed happily. 

\---

Hollow smoothed the white flowing shirt that Zim had picked for him over his chest, straightening the hem. Glancing to his side, he saw Zim had a nervous look on his face. The tailored shirt and pants Zim wore were perfect, but then, Zim always looked perfect. 

“You’re sure you want to go through with this?” 

“I’m pretty sure I’ve wanted to marry you since I found you half-buried under a speeder.” Hollow grinned.

“What about your family?” Zim’s mouth barely moved as he smiled and waved to the crowd gathered around the procession.

“Honestly? Terrified. I think you’re right though, they do deserve to know. I do love them. But most importantly, I have you here to rescue me.” 

Zim chuckled. “Exactly how would I rescue you from them my love?”

“I don’t know, smile at them and make half of them faint?” 

“I thought that just worked on you.” he winked.

“You see the way those women are looking at me? If they were armed I’d probably be dead.” Hollow mused.

“Don’t worry, I’d throw myself atop you to save you from them.” Zim grinned. 

“Oh, maybe I should provoke them further then. Having you on top of me sounds amazing.” Hollow took Zim’s hand and kissed it, enjoying the slight blush across his cheeks.

As the doors to the chapel swung open before them, Zim grasped his hand tightly. The rows of people in their best white finery were perfectly spaced with an almost military precision. He recognized so many faces in the crowd. Finally, at the front he found what he was looking for, his family standing there. Mother, Father, sisters, brothers, even his cousins. 

“You ready for this darling?” Hollow whispered.

“Let’s do this.” 

Vard stood in front of the altar of golden stone, his robes formal and a solemn look on his face. “We gather today in the grace of the light to join these men together. One in the force, one in life, and one until the end of the stars.” 

Hollow tried to pay attention to the words, but all he could see was the smiling man next to him that had become his world. He would do anything for that smile. He could do this. As his brother took a breath, Kaiden Organa reached up and switched off the holoprojector.

Zim put his arm around him, pulling him close as Vard gasped, forcing himself to continue as tears filled his eyes. A murmur ran through the crowd as Vard’s voice choked. Finishing the litany, he lit the ceremonial torch before them before calling out loudly. “Welcome home, Ziminder Organa, husband of Kaiden Organa.”

Turning Zim to face him, Kaiden kissed him with all of the love in his heart, ignoring the screams and roar of the crowd. 

He was home.


End file.
